marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 11
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Hospital staffs ** Garcia Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ****** ****** ** *** * Items: * Two-Gun Kid's Monster-hunting, Colts, and silver bullet * * * * Vehicles: * Ambulance * | Synopsis1 = Earlier in the Day Augustus Pugliese has stopped at the Queen and Castle Magic Shop in Greenwich Village where he purchases a potion that will put the stop to any love spell. However, the elderly woman working the shop warns Pug that a spell of this power comes at a cost. Now When trying to administer the potion to the She-Hulk, in order to get her to realize that she only loves John Jameson because of the powers of Starfox, the pair are attacked when John suddenly transforms into the Man-Wolf again. Outside, Awesome Andy is coming home with Mallory Book. They are talking about cooking and eating and how Andy can absorb the abilities of others when they pass by She-Hulk and Pug's apartment. Hearing the racket coming from inside, Mallory assumes that Jennifer and John are just fooling around. When they arrive at Andy's apartment, they discover that his roommate, the Two-Gun Kid, has packed up his things and he has decided to leave. This comes as a surprise to Mallory who begs him not to go. When he asks why, she suddenly can't bring herself to answer the question. Before they can figure out what's wrong with Mallory, the She-Hulk and Man-Wolf come crashing in through the door. Thinking that John is a werewolf and seeing that Pug has been injured, Two-Gun decides that he must kill the wolf otherwise, Pug will also turn into one as well. Using his rifle, Two-Gun shoots the Man-Wolf in the back. However, this has no effect on John. The Man-Wolf then smashes out of the window and gets away. Not understanding what is going on, the Kid assures Jennifer that the Man-Wolf will revert back to normal at daylight. However, this is far from the truth, as the Man-Wolf leaps from building to building. A voice in his head tells him to stop resisting the power of the Godgem, reminding him how he found the power while on the moon and that he must become the Stargod once more. While back at the Excelsior, Pug is being loaded into an ambulance. Before he is taken away, he gives her the disc containing the security footage that proves Starfox used his powers on John and Jen as well as the anti-love potion and tells her to get them to She-Hulk. Not far away, She-Hulk and Two-Gun are out searching for the Man-Wolf. Following his trial, the Two-Gun tells She-Hulk to stand back and let him handle it, secretly putting a silver bullet into his revolver. When the Man-Wolf attacks, Two-Gun shoots him in the stomach. Horrified by what happened, Jen shoves Matt aside and rushes to her husband's side. Meanwhile, Pug has been taken to the hospital where he is treated by Dr. Jane Foster. Foster is pulled away as word that She-Hulk is coming to treat John comes in. Left alone, Mallory tries to view the disc that Pug gave her to find out what's on it, but Andy insists that she try and let Pug get his rest. When She-Hulk gets John to the hospital he is rushed off to surgery. Jane Foster tells Jennifer that they need to contact the authorities because John is an unregistered superhuman. While back in Pug's hospital room, Mallory watches the video and questions if she really loves Andy, or if it's because of Starfox's powers. When she considers that Eros' powers are only temporary she theorizes that Andy must have duplicated the powers to ensure that she, Jennifer, and John remain under Starfox's spell. Andy is mortified by the suggestion but decides to shut off all his powers to prove their love is genuine. No sooner are they off does Mallory become angry and berates him for manipulating her emotions like this. She tells him to get away from her and Andy, leaves broken hearted. Meanwhile, in the operating theater, She-Hulk watches over the surgery when Andy's influence wears off and she discovers that she doesn't have any feelings for John Jameson. While on the operating table, John dreams and is enticed into becoming the Stargod again. John gives into his powers, allowing them to heal him. Transformed fully into the Stargod, Jennifer is happy to see that he is okay. John explains that he has the chance to become the Stargod otherwise give up the power. She-Hulk wants him to give it up instead of being the Man-Wolf. However, he shocks her by telling her that he will only give up his power if she gives up hers first. | Solicit = * The honeymoon’s over for Marvel’s latest power couple, She-Hulk and Man-Wolf. She refuses to be his “little woman”, and he refuses to shave. * What’s a married green female to do? This is the issue you’ve been waiting for gamma-fans! * Awesome Andy takes a stand! Pug’s finally makes his move! And you’ll NEVER see this ending coming! | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Stargod power recounts when John Jameson first got the power of the Man-Wolf ( ) and his first encounter with She-Hulk ( - .) * Two-Gun Kid mentions that he has had past experience with werewolves before, as seen in . Parts of this story run concurrently with that story, as Two-Gun relates this tale to Jennifer as they are chasing after John. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = * This issue's cover is an homage to the painting ''American Gothic'' by Grant Wood. | Recommended = | Links = }}